


Right Here, Right Now

by ElvenSister



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSister/pseuds/ElvenSister
Summary: Shepard is at the bar, stressing out. She has been doing that for quite some time - not the bar thing, but the stressing out thing. It takes a desirable and insightful stranger to teach her that there are much better things she could be doing with her time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StealthSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/gifts).



”Have you ever slept with someone whose name you didn’t know?”

Shepard felt her hormones go “bow-che-ka-bow-wow”. She could almost hear the blush spread from her neck up… and other things happen down south. She turned to look at the speaker with the sinful voice. He was… gorgeous. She’d never seen anyone like him. She didn’t even know what species he was. He had scales in the colors of the rainbow. His face was handsome, his eyes were deep and dark. His lips that were begging to be kissed were curved in a confident smile. His body was tall, lean, muscular, and clad in tight leather. Even though she’d never seen him before, he could have walked right out of her dream. A wet one.

He stood there, looking at her intensely and waiting for something. What was he waiting for? Oh, crap, he’d asked her something, hadn’t he? What was it? Was there an intelligible response she could produce?

“No?” she offered with a strangled voice. It had gotten stuck on her hormones on the way out.

“But you would like to,” he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

“That wasn’t a question.”

“It didn’t need to be. Let’s say that I can,” he said and took a deep breath with his eyes closed, “sense your interest.”

He sat down in the booth where she’d been nursing her drink. His mysterious, masculine scent drifted into her nose. It was a mixture of leather, gun oil, and something akin to an ocean. A small voice in the back of her head tried to point out that she was behaving like a horny teenager. This was someone she didn’t know. He was armed. He could have an ulterior motive.

“A find a great many things interesting,” she said. “Like guns. What are you packing?”

He grinned at her. “I knew you wanted to see my gun. I’d be more than happy to show it to you, though preferably not here. I don’t want to be thrown out for lewd behavior.”

Shepard coughed. She’d had no idea that desire could make your throat this dry. Or maybe it was a body balance thing – other places were getting wet instead.

“I meant your sidearm,” she said.

“I don’t want to be throw out for waving that around either. Besides,” he said and edged closer to her, “aren’t you tired of dealing with firearms? You look like you’ve had a rough year. When was the last time you actually relaxed and allowed yourself not to worry?”

If he was just delivering lines, he was remarkable. But it felt like more than that. Could he really read her that well? Because the last couple of years had been an unending line of shit blown her way. Almost everything had gone wrong and she had been responsible for fixing it. The geth, Saren, the Reaper threat… Everyone had assumed she’d fix their messes and no one had said thanks when she had. She was so tired of worrying. She was tired of having to be Commander Shepard.

“I couldn’t say that even if my life depended on it,” she finally admitted.

His expression softened and he took hold of her hand. She noticed that two of his fingers were fused together. It wasn’t off-putting, merely curious.

“You are a strong woman, I can tell,” he said, his silent voice caressing her like a lover’s touch. “I don’t want to see you lose your strength by never stopping to reload. Worrying makes you temporarily dislocated. You regret the past and stress about the future. What you need to do is to be present. Right here, right now. I’d love to help you achieve that.”

“Out of the goodness of your heart?”

“No, out of the burning of my loins,” he replied. “I could put it more crudely if you’d prefer.”

He bent his head closer to hers until his lips were a breath away from hers. “We are both right here, right now,” he said and kissed her.

Shepard had never received a kiss like that. It was the stuff of legends. His lips were soft but firm. Their texture was different from the ones she encountered before. They were so full, like they’d been made expressly for kissing. When she let out an involuntary sigh his tongue sneaked into her mouth. It tasted sweet and seemed to be inviting her tongue out to play. She accepted the invitation and it was on. The kiss deepened and gained momentum. She moaned and he made a sound she’d never heard before. It reminded her of purring. She wanted to hear more of that sound, so when his arms went around her and pulled her closer, she obliged willingly. She ended up in his lap with her legs on both sides of him. When she pressed against his crotch she could feel the bulk in his leathers. She was so turned on she almost came there and then.

He stopped the kiss and pulled a little away from her. She was glad to see that she wasn’t the only one out of breath.

“As much as is to be said for being present here and now, I think we ought to continue being present somewhere else,” she suggested.

“Oh gods, yes,” he concurred. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“I do have a hotel room…”

“Is it far?”

“Five minutes in a cab.”

“Sold. Let’s go.”

They got awkwardly up and headed towards the door. Shepard wasn’t even trying to not see anything that would require her interference. She was so blinded by lust that she wouldn’t have noticed if Wrex was kicking the turian councilor in the privates or whatever it was that turians had.

They took a cab and got in. They sat very close together and his hands were wondering so much that she was breathing heavy by the time they got to the hotel. They got into the elevator and he had her pinned against the wall before the door had even closed after them.

“I need to… press… the button,” she managed.

“What floor?”

“Three.”

He hit the button and got back to kissing her and grounding into her until the elevator stopped. Never had Shepard experienced such a short elevator ride. They always seemed to take forever, but now that she was actually enjoying the experience… Go figure.

They scrambled out of the elevator and she trailed the purring stranger after her towards her room. She managed to open the door, pull him in, and shut the door behind them before he began undressing her. She was feeling lightheaded but heavy with lust. It was the most peculiar feeling.

“I should probably tell you that you can get high off of me,” he said while he helped her take his jacket off. 

“I don’t do drug dealers,” she said and stopped what she’d been doing.

“No, I meant that my scales have toxins that can cause you to get a slight high,” he said. “It’s not dangerous but I wanted to give you a heads-up.”

“Ah, okay, I was wondering what that feeling was,” she said and took a look at his pants. “How do you get out of those?”

He chuckled and opened the fastenings. When he took them off she realized that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She took in his colorful, wonderfully built body. His smooth scales had a slight shine to them. The different colors played on him, bringing out his muscles in a complimentary way. His shape wasn’t too different from a human male’s. His cock was thick and a bit curved. With the colors it brought to mind a lollipop and she was dying to lick it.

“You are gorgeous,” she said.

“And you are beautiful but wearing too many clothes,” he replied. “I want to see all of you.”

She smiled self-consciously while she opened her bra and took it off. She began to take her panties off when he said: “No, let me.”

He came closer to her, so close she could feel his scales brush against her skin. He put his hands on her hips and moved them slowly down, taking her panties with them. Her last item of clothing fell to the ground, leaving her naked in front of them man whose name, even species, she didn’t know. And she didn’t give a fuck. She put her arms around him and let them find their way to his perfect ass.

“Kiss me,” she demanded and he complied.

As they kissed hungrily he pushed her onwards until she fell on the bed. She crawled further and he followed her, kissing everything on his way up. His purring was intense when he reached her lips.

“I want to taste you and acquaint myself with every part of your body,” he said.

“Right back at you.”

“The problem is that I can’t wait any longer,” he said and slipped his hand between her legs. “It feels that you can’t either.”

“Go for the gold. We have all night to explore the map,” she said. “I’m aching to have you inside me; to take me, to pound into me.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that, because that’s exactly what I’ve planned on doing from the moment I saw you.”

She made room for him between her legs and moaned when she felt his weight on her. It was an incredibly erotic feeling, one that she had missed. His thick cock kissed her entrance, teasing. Her huff of frustration was enough to make him stop teasing and get down to business. He sheathed himself completely into her in one push. She mumbled something, made incoherent by pleasure. He was a perfect fit. His cock hit every sweet spot, some that she hadn’t even been aware of before he’d found them.

“I take it that you aren’t hurtin’?”

“You will be unless you start fucking me.”

He kissed her. “Such a foul mouth on you.”

She would have responded if he hadn’t taken her advice and started moving. His movements were measured and precise, easy to follow. She moved along with him, engaging in a dance he led. It was beautiful, his rainbow-colored scales in contrast with her ivory skin, though the soundtrack of moans and purring made it less of an artsy image and more of a porn thing.

She could tell when he lost control. The precision disappeared and the pace quickened. For a while she was able to keep up but then it was only him. He gave everything he got and she took everything he gave. She could feel that she drove him crazy and loved it. She came with a scream and her contractions finished him off. He gradually stopped moving and laid on her while they both breathed hard.

“Being present is my new favorite thing,” Shepard said, making him laugh. His laugh was deep and erotic.

“My new favorite thing is your scent when you’re aroused,” he said. “Or maybe your face when you come. I want to see that again.”

He moved down on her body until his face was between her legs. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed, just like he had done in the bar.

“Such an incredible smell…” he said. “I wonder how it changes when I do this.”

His finger made a careful pass at her clit. Her hips surged up.

“Interesting,” he mused and secured her hips with his other hand. “The results suggest the need for further study.”

He went on to do just that with his hand and mouth. Shepard fell into bliss of anticipation, arousal, frustration, and orgasms. She lost count of home many times she came during his studies.

“Are you still with me?” he asked.

“I… I…” she mumbled, her head deep in the pillow, her body washed with sweat.

“Do you feel relaxed?”

She gathered the strength to open her eyes and look at him. He was sitting on the bed, leaning on his left hand, and grinning smugly.

“You could say that, yeah,” she replied. Her gaze focused on his lap. “I can’t say the same for you, though.”

“I can take care of it, no problem.”

“No way are you talking me out of sucking your lollipop,” she said and got into a sitting position before crawling towards him.

“Lollipop? Seriously?”

“It’s multicolored, hard, and just waiting to be tasted,” she replied and grabbed the member in question. He made a very promising sound. She ran her hand from base to tip and back a couple of times. The ridges were interesting. Remembering how they’d felt inside her made her burn again. She bent down more, wanting badly to taste his cock. She licked it slowly. Such a peculiar taste, sweet and salty at the same time. She popped the head into her mouth and made him moan.

\--

Shepard was woken up by the urgent beeping of her omnitool. The council had some bullshit mission for her and they wanted her to leave right away. She cursed.

“And good morning to you, too.”

She turned to look at the naked stranger next to her. “Sorry about that. I have to go to work.”

He turned on his back, bringing his erection to her view. “Time for a quickie before you go?”

Shepard made a swift calculation in her head. She could make it if she ran. When would another chance like this present itself?

“Sure.”

She straddled him and slipped him easily inside. She bent down to give him a leisurely kiss before she began riding in earnest. He raised his hand between them to massage her clit. He was good. She found her pleasure in no time at all.

“My turn,” he told her. “Hop off, get down on your knees, and bend down.”

She obeyed. He took his place behind her and entered her again. Then he stopped, as if to savor the feeling. She was about to remind him of her schedule when he began moving. The new position caused pressure to build up in her anew and she was able to come again with him.

“I’ve never considered myself a morning person, but it seems I may need to reconsider my stance,” he whispered to her ear before disengaging.

“Let me guess – this matter needs more study, too?”

“As a matter of fact it does,” he replied. “Would you be a willing test subject?”

“Yes, I think that could be arranged,” she said. “But now I need to get an army shower.”

Shepard merely glanced at her reflection from the bathroom mirror on her way to the shower. She looked sated. Also a little red in places and a little bruised from other places, but not badly. She’d take a little bruising and itching any day if it meant having a night and a morning like this. When she got back from the shower she found her clothes in a neat pile on the chair.

“I figured you’d need those,” he said from the bed where he was putting his boots on. He was already almost completely dressed.

“You’re a quick.”

“Only when I need to be, as you well know,” he said, adopting an intimate tone. He put his jacket on and continued: “My work requires me to move around a lot. How about you?”

“Same here. I don’t know where I will be and how long.”

“Maybe our paths will cross again,” he said.

“By design or chance?”

“Both?” he asked. “How about I give you my contact information?”

“I’d like that,” she replied and made a few clicks on her omnitool when it binged. “What name shall I add this info to?”

“It doesn’t matter, as long as you know it’s me,” he replied and gave her one last kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

Then he left. Two days later she died.

\--

Shepard stared at the familiar rainbow-colored drell who was strapped to an electric chair. She remembered with absolute clarity what he’d looked like when he’d kissed her. Now his handsome face was twisted in pain.

“Feron!” Liara yelled.

So Feron was the guy who’d taught Shepard the necessity of relaxing and the beauty of living in the moment. He was the one who’d hunted relentlessly for her body and recovered it in order for Cerberus to bring her back to life. He had done all that and been tortured years for it. She was never going to be able to repay him.

“I know that scent,” he said, a brittle smile on his lips before another electric current ran through him. Shepard noticed that Thane glanced at her curiously, but she chose to ignore him.

“No time for that. How do we get you out of that chair?”

“You need to shut the power from the main controls,” Feron replied. “That’s where you’ll find the Shadow Broker.”

“I’m going to shove my gun up that son of a bitch’s ass and blow him to bits from the inside,” Shepard swore.

“Just be quick about it, I have somewhere to be,” Feron quipped.

The trio continued onwards.

“He’s still himself, even after all this time,” Liara said. “That’s good.”

“Do you know him, Shepard?” Thane asked. “It seemed like you did.”

“We’ve met,” she replied. Her friend didn’t need to know why she’d never been interested in being more than friends with him. Why she’d know about drell before they met. Who she had been looking for in every new place they’d explored. He didn’t need to know why she was burning with fury as they spoke. The Shadow Broker was going to pay.

\--

The dead corpse of the Shadow Broker had hardly hit the ground before Shepard ran to the console and set Feron free.

“You two handle this,” she said, indicating the dead Broker and his console, “I’m going to take care of Feron.”

She found the drell from the ground, trying to get up. His movements were shaky and it looked like his muscles were cramping.

“Hey, easy there now,” she said and crouched down next to him. “Would you like me to help you up or- -“

He pulled her into a kiss before she could finish her thought.

“Thank you,” he said after he’d released her.

“I should be thanking you,” she replied. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. And you wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t gone through all that trouble to find my body.”

“Well, I’d promised you we’d meet again. I wasn’t about to go back on my word just because you went missing.”

“I was dead, Feron.”

“I know, but saying that I was determined to see you again despite your death would have brought a creepy sound to the whole thing. I’m not creepy, I’m just your regular old pervert.”

She had to laugh. “I don’t think you’re that perverted.”

“Wait until you get to know me better.”

“I’d like that,” she said. “Actually, I’ve been dreaming about that ever since I met you.”

“You’ve been dying to be under the rainbow again, haven’t you?”

“Talking about yourself in the third person? Really? Maybe we should get you to a head doctor,” she said and put his hand over her shoulder. “Up you go, pervert.”

Feron hissed in pain but managed to get up with Shepard’s help.

“We’ll find you a room with a bed and then see about that doctor,” she said.

“You kept me going, you know,” Feron said when they were walking slowly onwards. “When the pain… I thought of you and our night together. Drell have vivid memories. We can live in them to shield ourselves from the reality.”

“Thane told me as much,” she replied.

“Is he your guy?” he asked. There was a touch of jealousy in his tone.

“Who’d want a gemstone after they’ve been under the rainbow?” she asked playfully. “Quit the jealousy and concentrate on getting to the bed.”

“You’re always taking me to bed, wanting to see my gun. Maybe you’re as perverted as I am.”

“You’re just figuring that out now?”

Shepard opened a door to a room that had a bed in it. She helped Feron onto it. He laid down gratefully. 

“I’m going to find Liara and ask her to take a look at you before I can get Karin here,” she said.

“Please, don’t go. Not just yet,” Feron asked, his voice soft and tired. “Come to bed with me. I want to hold you to be sure that this is really happening. I lived my memories of you so many times that I have difficulty coming to grips with the reality that you really are here.”

Shepard locked the door and discarded the hard pieces of her armor onto the floor. She got into bed with Feron, careful not to hurt him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his stomach. He took hold of it with one hand while the other cradled her back. He made a satisfied sound.

“We are both right here, right now,” she said.

He didn’t say anything, but she felt a slight vibration radiating from his chest. He was purring.


End file.
